$h(n) = -6n+3+g(n)$ $g(t) = 4t$ $ g(h(-2)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-2) = (-6)(-2)+3+g(-2)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-2)$ $g(-2) = (4)(-2)$ $g(-2) = -8$ That means $h(-2) = (-6)(-2)+3-8$ $h(-2) = 7$ Now we know that $h(-2) = 7$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-2))$ , which is $g(7)$ $g(7) = (4)(7)$ $g(7) = 28$